Payback's A Bitch
by Shortcake99
Summary: Oneshot. Letty gets annoyed as Dom continues to flirt at the races and decides to do something about it. For MelBelle94


A/N – Just an oneshot. This is for MelBelle94 who came up with the idea so thank you Mel. Enjoy!

This is probably a little into Dom and Letty's relationship.

Letty glared her chocolate brown eyes at the scene right in front of her. Dom was standing there his big muscular arms surrounding the thin bodies of two skanks. They were both dressed in tight barely there mini-skirts which showed the red lacy edge of their underwear. Their stomachs were covered in goose bumps as the breeze hovered over their naked stomachs.

Their crop tops only slightly covered their breasts, the rest bulging out the top a wrong move away from being exposed entirely. Long strappy heels gave the skanks the height they need to be able to reach the top of Dom's head. Long blonde locks fell down their backs as they swayed in the midnight wind. Letty took a step forward ready for battle as she fought her man but soon decided against it. Letty's lips curved into a cunning smirk as her eyes bore into the scene.

As Letty shifted her eyes away from the poisoning sight, a pair of men came into line with her vision as she turned her feet on her heels and took confident steps towards them. Her hips swayed as the tight shorts around her legs showed off her toned pins while the moonlight made them glisten. Her red fishnet top showed off her black bra while her flat stomach came out to play attracting the attention of many racers. Her long, dark, curly hair moved almost elegantly as they slithered like a snake down the back of her spine, the tresses finally ending as they came in contact with her hips.

With a cocky smile, Letty moved towards two racers who she recognised as the same people that Vince had beat in his race earlier that night. She bounced in her step as the boys laid their eyes on her, smiling at each other as they realised she was walking in their direction. Putting an extra sway in her movement, Letty stopped as she came about a foot away from the boys and she placed her hands upon her hips seductively.

"Hey"

The boys shared a knowing look, they were getting some booty popping love tonight and now Letty was no ordinary girl. She was the girlfriend of the master, the legend, the king Dominic Toretto. Licking their lips seductively, the boys let cocky smiles take over their mouths as they feasted their eyes on the figure of Leticia Ortiz.

"You know my eyes are up here"

The boy's eyes quickly jolted up to her face leaving the view of the black bra that covered her cleavage. Fire burned in the green orbs as they both stared appreciatively at the sight in front of them. Greedy looks flashed across their faces as their eyes once again roamed across Letty's appreciative figure.

"You know maybe I should just leave"

"Why would you do that?"

"Those _men _over there look fit"

"And we're not?"

"Well, eyes on the prize huh?"

"You are one hell of a prize"

Letty threw her head and laughed, her long hair flying all over the place as the sweet sound exited her mouth. The laughter became infectious and soon both boys were chuckling, drawing attention to themselves as the crowds grew silent trying to figure out what was so funny.

A big, muscular man wove his way through crowds, skanks dropping him comments about 'hooking up', 'carrying on last week' – obviously that wasn't true but anyone would believe anything these days. His bald head reflected the silver lights from the cars as the glimmered in the moonlight. A halo formed around his shaven skull as the full moon glittered effortlessly in the dark midnight sky.

Dom took one of the guys by the nape of his neck and held down the pressure point leaving the 'green eyed monster' squirming under his grasp as he wriggled, very un-guy like.

"Dom"

The warning word from Letty sent an email to his brain and he let and threw the guy effortlessly to the side. Letty only had to utter his name and he was at her every command, a talent she had figured out early on in their relationship and used to her full advantage.

Dom glared at Letty with full hatred in his eyes before glancing quickly back at the cowering crowd before walking over to his car which he drove to the start line, preparing to race for the 6g that the other races had placed in the hands of Hector.

Letty walked over to Dom, her hips swaying naturally as she aimed to please. Her hair swayed in time with her hips creating a rhythm that had all the guys' attention. With a slick smile to the crowd, Letty perched her elbows on the rolled down window f Dom's car, thrusting her chest inside giving Dom a full view of her cleavage.

"What did I do?"

"Drive back with after this race, get Mia to drive your car"

"Got it"

Letty swung her body back as her elbows lost contact with the window of Dom's car and she walked back to join the rest of the gang as they watched Dom race. Dom cruised along the finish at least a car length in front of the runner up and Hector handed the money to Mia so she could count it. With a slight nod Mia confirmed the full amount of money and Letty gave her the keys to her car.

Mia took the keys knowing that Letty would be riding with Dom doing what she didn't know. Dom drove past in his car and Letty walked round to the passenger side getting in as she sent a small smile of reassurance to Mia before Dom zoomed of leaving a trail of smoke behind him. The car ride was spent in an awkward silence as Dom drove, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. Fire burned in Dom's eyes as he kept his vision on the road ahead of him, making sure that he didn't kill Letty or himself for that matter.

The journey drew to a close as Dom stopped the engine and took the keys out the ignition. Dom had pulled up in front of 'Toretto's' garage and was now sitting, waiting for Letty to say something.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are going to talk"

"Not gonna break up with me are you?"

"Depends on if you keep acting the way you were acting tonight"

"Which is?"

"Like a slut"

Letty sat there mouth agape before she rushed out the car slamming the door shut behind her as she tried to walk calmly into the garage. Anger burned off her body as she threw open the garage door letting it rebound against the wooden frame as it came back towards her body. Dom jumped out the car after her, slamming the door against the door leaving a dent behind as the metal door handle imprinted the pale paint.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Apart from the fact you basically called me a slut, nothing"

"Well, you were kind of acting like on"

"Well then so were you"

"What!"

"You heard, skanks hanging off your arm everywhere you go. You invite them to stare at you! You don't care that I'm standing there watching as you treat them better then you treat me. You stand there and you hold them close and never let them go whispering compliments in their ears! When was the last time you gave me a compliment? Huh? You don't even know because you never have. You've never told me that I look nice or sexy but you do to them! You don't even know them and you're treating them better than me! How do you think I feel? Try how you felt when I was standing hardly even close to Tom and Jake and just times that by a hundred!"

Letty stood breathless as the rant took away her energy. She looked expectantly at Dom and snorted when she realised that she wasn't going to get a reaction out of him.

"Guess I'll just go then"

"Letty stop. I love the way your hair falls down your back and the way it swings in the wind. I love the way that your eyes stare at me while I work as you check me out and when I turn around and see you covered in grease but I wouldn't want you anyway else because that's you. And the way that you take my beer and down it even though I was drinking it because you don't mind my germs or the way I eat because you want me the way I am. Well I still hope you do. I love the way you smile when you kick my ass at video games because it brightens up my world when I think there is no hope. Because I love you Letty"

"I love you too Dom"

Dom and Letty walked towards each other and secured each other in their arms, vowing never to let go. Letty tilted her head upwards and captured Dom's lips in a sweet kiss that sent shivers down his spine. Their lips moved together as they proved themselves to each other. As they separated they rested their foreheads together breathing harshly as they stared into each other's eyes.

A/N – Well? Thanks to MelBell94 for the idea

For any of you NCIS fans outs there – go check out:

Never-give-up-hope2 – has a range of stories do with it so go check it out

Mountain Dew 17 – same as above really – great stories check them out


End file.
